


Ikemen Vampire: Arthur’s Birthday Disaster!

by IkemenNapoleon



Category: Ikemen Vampire
Genre: Birthday Cake, Eventual Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IkemenNapoleon/pseuds/IkemenNapoleon
Summary: After Theo and MC get chosen to work together, they get in a disagreement over Arthur’s birthday. You know things are bound to go wrong, and like clock work they do.
Relationships: Theodorus van Gogh (Ikemen Vampire)/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Ikemen Vampire: Arthur’s Birthday Disaster!

Comte gathered all the residents to the dining hall, all except Arthur of course. “In honor of Arthur’s birthday this year I’d like to host a dinner for him in the mansion, with all of us in attendance. It’s gonna take team work between everyone to keep it a surprise from him, so I’m gonna present you each with a task to help make all this work.” One by one he explained what each person would be responsible for, Until finally he got to the both of us. “And that leaves you two,” Theo and I made eye contact across the table. Neither one of us looked thrilled. “I want you both to work together to find Arthur a birthday cake. I thought since Theo is close to Arthur and MC is such a fan of sweets, it would be no problem figuring out something he might like.” Before I could even say a word, Theo was already speaking up. 

“How is it that everyone else gets to do there task alone and yet you’re forcing me to work with hondje?” 

“Im sure I just explained that a moment ago.” Theo was clearly still frustrated. Not wanting to argue his point any longer against Comte, he fell silent with a crease between his brow. “If no one has any further questions you can all get going, I’ll see you together again in a few days for the party.” Everyone else dispersed except Theo and I. I walked over to where Theo was sitting, he stared at me quizzically. I stood my ground as I spoke.

“Listen, I know you don’t wanna work with me on this just as much as I don’t wanna work with you. However, Arthur is both our friend and we have to do the best we can to make this a great day for him. So give me some ideas and I’ll go down to one of my favorite bakery’s in town to make an order. We won’t even have to meet up again till the day of the party to pick it up. Agreed?” He sighed in what sounded like defeat. 

“Doesn’t seem like we have much of a choice, so agreed.” All to quickly the week had come and gone, and the day of the dinner arrived... The streets of town were undeniably busy and the box for the cake was quite large, I could hardly see over the top while I carried it. Theo stood beside me, asking me way to many questions. “So did you settle on a regular strawberry cake or something else?” 

“Something else.” 

“And What would that be?” 

“Tiramisu, it’s an Italian desert made with coffee. They sell it here so I figured we’d try it, besides Arthur will probably like it more then any other regular dessert here.” 

“I can’t remember that being one of the options I told you about.” Not wanting to go back and fourth any further with him I was relieved to see the carriage just a few feet ahead. 

“Oh thank goodness!” I rushed over and to my surprise Theo opened the door for me. I stared at him thoughtfully. “Well I certainly wasn’t expecting that.” I laughed. “Knowing you I thought you’d make me struggle to open it for myself.” 

“Shut it, hondje.” Just as I was trying to pull myself up into the carriage he stopped me. “I think I’m gonna take the cake home, I wouldn’t want you ruining it on the way there, you’re to clumsy.” He tried grabbing it from my hands but I held onto it firmly as possible, given the circumstance. 

“I’ll be fine, I wanna hold it a certain way to be sure we don’t bump it on the ride home.” 

“Honestly, don’t be so stubborn.” He rolled his eyes and began to pull the cake out of my grip. 

“Theo! I said I wanna hold it. How come you’ll never let me do these things for myself?” I pulled back and gave him a look. In return a look of irritation flashed on his own face. 

“Won’t you just let me help you!” He pulled back on the cake for the last time. Because it all went flying to the ground. We both gawked at it while all the other people nearby in the streets did the same to us. Anger swelled up in me. 

“Do you see what you just did? Now we lost the cake because you just couldn’t let me do one simple thing!” I couldn’t handle the embarrassment before I rushed myself into the carriage and hid my face in the palm of my hands. Slowly Theo followed in and the carriage left at a brisk pace. Quite a while went by, but neither of us said a word until we were about to pull up to our destination. 

“What are we going to do?” 

“WE aren’t going to do anything. I’ll just have to make a cake by scratch in the kitchen. I still have time so it should ready to go by dinner.” I stormed out and off to handle business. The strangest thing began to happen though when I got up there. Halfway through making the cake my eyes began to sting and my mind began to take a detour reviewing all the things that happened earlier this morning. I sniffed and one single tear began to form in the corner of my eye, I continued to mix the bowl. Theo really wasted all the money we put into buying Arthur that nice cake... I paused and guilt began to flood through me more then before. Who am I kidding? Really it was my fault, I just couldn’t stop being so controlling when I shouldn’t have been. It wasn’t even Theo’s fault. As much as I don’t wanna admit it he was only trying to help and I pushed him away. Why am I such an idiot! Overthinking would be the death of me, but I had a feeling it was nesscary in this case. I dropped the mixing spoon and put my hands down firmly on the counter top, trying to find my resolve. I’ll just go apologize first. To my surprise I went to turn around and in the door way stood the very person I was just thinking about. “Uh Theo... I-” I hardly noticed that the tears I was holding in had barely slipped out, leave two wet marks going down my cheeks. I brushed them away quickly and tried to go on.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been so aggressive with you back there. If it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t be stuck doing extra work.” 

“N-no!” My outburst made his eyes go wide. “It was my fault, I was being way to controlling and you had a right to be apart of this to. Arthur was your friend first after all.” He looked down at the ground and when he looked back up he had a funny kind of smirk on his face. 

“You know, we don’t always have to go back and fourth about everything.” He walked up and got so closed to my face. I wasn’t sure if I felt uncomfortable because of his close distance, or bashful because it was him. I felt a small blush reach my cheeks. 

“Theo, what I’m trying to say is I apologize too. I really was wrong.” Then he did something I never would have thought. He grabbed my face and wiped at the tear I must have missed. Then he stepped back. 

“Well come on now, don’t be a lazy hondje! We have work to do.” Then Theo resumed making the cake where I left off. A certain feeling crept into my chest and I wasn’t sure if I liked that or not. 

“H-hey! That was my job!” 

“Find another one.” Weird, I couldn’t help but smile to myself. I guess some things will never change between us two.


End file.
